What Do You Say?
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: *Songfic* Using Reba's own 'What Do You Say', we look at their lives. Brock and Jake drive by an adult bookstore, Kyra gets drunk at a party, and Cheyenne gives her ultimatum about where she wants to die. R/R!


Disclaimer-Reba and her song aren't mine

What Do You Say?

"You ready for the big game, sport?" Brock asked Jake.

"Yeah!" Jake said.

Brock and Jake were spending some father/son time together. Brock was taking Jake to see a football game.

The light turned red just as Brock and Jake pulled up. They were right next to a strip mall, with tiny, dirty shops all lined up.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on," Brock said, tapping the steering wheel.

Jake looked out the window and pointed to a shop. It was an adult bookstore. "Hay, Daddy, why are there a lot of X's on that store?"

"Wh…what store?" Brock asked nervously.

"That one, the bookstore! Why are there X's on it?"

"Uh…so, who are we rooting for, Jake?"

"THE COWBOYS!!!" Jake shouted.

The light turned green and Brock sped away, while he and Jake chanted, "Cowboys! Cowboys! Cowboys!"

Jake, luckily, had forgotten all about the bookstore.

__

Stuck at a red light outside and adult bookstore

His son said, "Daddy, what are all those X's for?"

As the light turned green, he changed the subject fast

Started talking 'bout football, as they drove right past

So, what do you say in a moment like this?

When you can't find the words to tell it like it is?

Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way

What do you say?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kyra's best friends, Gina and Wilona, dragged her into a party. Kyra was nervous. She was only 17, and this was a frat party for college seniors.

"Here, Kyra!" said a tipsy Gina, handing Kyra a purple plastic cup. "Drink it!"

Kyra drank it.

Wine.

"EWW!!" Kyra spat the wine back into the cup. "Disgusting!"

Gina laughed as Wilona pushed the cup towards Kyra. "It's good! Drink up, or we'll throw you out!" she warned.

Reluctantly, Kyra brought the cup to her lips and drank it. It was actually quite good…

"Mom?"

"Kyra?" Reba said into the phone. "Honey, where are you?"

"I dunno!" Kyra said drunkenly.

"Kyra, are you drunk?" Reba demanded.

"No!" Kyra giggled. "Well…yes."

"Kyra, I'm gonna come get you. Where are you?"

"Um…Gina, where are we?"

Gina shouted something, and Kyra said into the phone, "749 Diller Avenue."

"Stay there." Reba hung up.

Kyra dropped the phone and pushed her way through the crowd. She stumbled out the front door and tripped on the steps.

She laughed at the sky as the sounds of the party continued behind her.

Then Kyra doubled over and hurled the contents of her stomach.

She was crying by the time Reba showed up.

__

17 years old, she was out with her friends

They started drinking at some party, 'till she was 3 sheets to the wind

Her mama always told her she could call no matter what

She was crying on the front steps when he mom showed up

So what do you say in a moment like this?

When you can't find the words to tell it like it?

Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way

What do you say?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Sometimes you gotta listen to the silence

And give yourself a little time to think

Van sat next to the bed in the hospital room, talking to Cheyenne.

"Do you…" Cheyenne wheezed, "do you remember when Elizabeth was born all those years ago?"

"How could I forget the 2nd best day of my life?"

"2nd?"

"Marrying you was the best day."

"Ah, you're still so sweet to me," Cheyenne said, patting his hand. "But soon, you won't be able to…"

"Don't even think it. You're not dying." Van tried to be brave for both of them.

"I AM dying, Van. Our children's children are grown, and they have children of their own. I'm 92 years old, Van."

"I know how old you are! But how are you planing to leave me alone with our great-grandchildren? You can't do that to me!"

"I'm going to die, Van, and we both know my time has come. But I don't want to die here, or in a nursing home." Cheyenne turned her head and looked at Van. "I wanna be with our family. I wanna go home."

__

Her every breath is weaker than the last

And lately, when she sleeps, she talks about the past

Her husband knows she's tired of holding on

She looks at him and says, "I wanna go home."

So what do you say in a moment like this?

When you can't find the words to tell it like it is?

Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way

What do you say?

Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way

What do you say?

There! The 1st Reba fanfic! I think it's great her own song was used for it.

REVIEW!!


End file.
